A double blind clinical trial of human leukocyte interferon is in progress to evaluate it for the prevention of recurrences of herpetic keratitis. Initial studies indicate that the titer of interferon is too low to be effective and we are investigating the possibility of concentrating the material. Several newer antiviral agents are being tested for their effects in treating keratitis, iritis and stromal disease caused by herpesvirus. These include not only the antimetabolites but also compounds such as phosphonoacetic acid which are not antimetabolites. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Abel, R., Kaufman, H., Sugar, J.: The Effect of Intravenous Adenine Arabinoside Against Herpes Simplex Keratouveitis in Humans. Amer. J. Ophth. 79: 659, 1975. Kaufman, H.E., Mudd, S., Varnell, E.D., Engelstein, J.: The Effect of non-Specific Immune Stimulation on the Recurrence Rate of Herpetic Keratitis in Rabbits. Invest. Ophth. 14:469, 1975.